1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to shelf storage, particularly to shelving systems for installation into spaces in residential homes, apartments, or other buildings, and specifically to a shelving and storage system that is lightweight yet durable, and which is simple and easily installed.
2. Background Art
Built-in shelves have been commonplace for centuries. In recent decades, there has been an increase in popularity of modular-type shelving systems, devised for purchase at retail home-improvement and hardware stores for installation by the do-it-yourself person, including homeowners and small-business persons. However, many such systems are heavy and bulky even when unassembled and packaged for sale, making it difficult for a typical person to transport the system from the point of purchase to another location for installation. Also, many known systems are of limited versatility and/or are complicated to install, particularly if power tools are required.
Many commonly encountered do-it-yourself shelf systems are fabricated from dense “particle board” composites, which are quite heavy when packaged for sale. Also known are systems using coated wire shelving which may be adapted to a particular closet by the user. Often, the wire shelving is cut to fit within the closet. The installation of wire shelving frequently involves the drilling of many holes in the wall(s). Specialized small clips often must be attached the wall using screws inserted into the pre-drilled holes. Special clips or fasteners also may be required to interconnect the various elements of the system. The rough edges of the cut wires, if not properly covered, can snag and ruin clothing.
Also, many known modular or simple shelving systems require that the ends of the shelves be attached to supporting surfaces (e.g., the “side walls” of a closet) perpendicular to the main supporting surface (e.g., the “back wall” of a closet), and thus are not suited for use on a single open wall, such as the wall of a laundry or bed room. This requirement that there be three walls (a back wall and two parallel “side” walls perpendicular to the back wall) for mounting a shelving system is even more frequently imposed if it is desired also to have horizontal clothes rods in conjunction with the shelves; in many known systems including clothes hanger rods, each end of a clothes rod must be securely fastened to a perpendicular side wall.
Other shelving systems known in the art require that support be provided to the system from the floor. Thus, many systems have base components that must be placed on the floor, or have vertical poles at the front of the system which extend to the floor to stabilize the system. This is undesirable in circumstances where there is to be other item(s) (e.g., a small bureau, clothes washer/dryer, etc.) situated on the floor beneath the shelving system.
Some known systems are flimsy, and offer insufficient structural integrity to support significant loads.
But perhaps the largest drawback to conventional shelving systems is that they tend to be difficult to install because they feature many small parts that must be identified, organized, and kept track of during installation. Sometimes many or specialized tools are required. The typical homeowner or small businessperson without prior experience with a particular system can be baffled or frustrated by installation.
Thus, there remains an unmet need for a do-it-yourself shelving system, for use by ordinary persons such as homeowners and landlords, which is easy and intuitive to install, employs a minimal number of small or specialized parts, and which yet is versatile and sturdy. A reliable and strong shelving system that also does not depend on floor support also is needed. Further, there is a need for a shelving system that in the un-assembled state is comparatively lightweight and compact so that it is relatively easy for the homeowner or other individual to transport from the point of purchase to the point of installation. Also, a lightweight modular shelving system is more affordably shipped and stocked by wholesalers and retailers. Against the foregoing background, the present invention was developed.